Introvert Vs Ekstrovert
by baekchannie
Summary: [CHAP - 01 UP!] "Kami bagaikan dua sisi koin yang berbeda yang sulit disatukan. Aku Byun Baek Hyun adalah seorang introvert, sosok pendiam dan penyendiri sementara dia adalah Park Chan Yeol seorang ekstrovert, yang memiliki sifat ceria dan terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa. Lalu pantaskah kalian mengatakan seorang introvert dan ekstrovert bisa bersama-sama?" School Life/Fluff
1. PROLOG

**-CHANBAEK STORY-**

 **INTROVERT VS EKSTROVERT**

Main Pair: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Other cast: etc-

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _Mereka bilang rasa sayang itu datang secara tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana caranya mereka menghampiri dan memasuki duniamu…_

Aku Byun Baekhyun lelaki biasa yang seorang introvert, tidak banyak bicara cenderung penyendiri dan tertutup. Aku menyukai buku dan music ketimbang media sosial dan bergosip tidak jelas. Bagiku itu membuang-buang waktu saja. Sikapku yang introvert membuatku seringkali dianggap sosok yang dingin dan sombong, ditambah lagi nilai-nilai akademikku yang berada di atas rata-rata membuat mereka semakin mencibirku dan mengataiku yang tidak-tidak.

Walaupun aku seorang introvert, aku masih memiliki dua sahabat yang sangat baik dan pengertian mereka adalah Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongdae. Xi Luhan atau biasanya dipanggil Luhan adalah lelaki keturunan China, ibunya berasal dari Korea sementara ayahnya berasal dari China, umurnya setahun lebih tua dariku dan kebetulan kami berdua berada di jurusan yang sama yaitu Manajemen Bisnis. Lalu ada Kim Jongdae atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Chen, dia adalah lelaki yang memiliki suara yang indah dan kemampuannya dalam _high note_ tidak diragukan lagi, kebetulan dia seumuran denganku dan merupakan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Seni.

Pada awal-awal perkuliahan aku nyaris tidak dikenal dan sering di cap orang cupu, aku sempat dibully habis-habisan selama beberapa bulan, dan suatu hari tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua menghampiriku di kantin, mengajakku makan siang bersama sambil berusaha mendekatiku. Pada awalnya kupikir mereka akan membullyku tapi ternyata mereka berniat baik dan ingin berteman denganku.

Luhan dan Chen pernah bilang kalau seumur-umur aku adalah 'spesies' pertama yang sangat sulit didekati, sifatku yang pendiam dan terkesan cuek, seringkali membuat mereka sulit menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat itu, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, pada kenyatannya aku memang seorang introvert yang tidak dibuat-buat.

.

.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seniorku yang juga mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Dalam pandanganku kami berdua bagaikan dua sisi koin yang berbeda. Chanyeol yang memiliki kepribadian ceria dan banyak teman membuatnya menjadi sosok popular di kampus, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadianku yang seorang introvert. Pada awalnya ia mendekatiku secara tiba-tiba. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan ia menggangguku, berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan berbagai macam cara, dan seringkali membuatku kesal dan emosi sendiri, begitu ia berhasil melakukannya, ia akan memamerkan senyum bodohnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa

* * *

Note: Balik dengan cerita baru, ga tau bakalan lanjut atau kga. Ditunggu aja. Hohoho~


	2. Chapter 1: DIA

**\- INTROVERT VS EKSTROVERT-**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Pagi itu pukul 08.30 KST Baekhyun turun dari bis yang baru saja membawanya ke halte dekat kampus, setengah jam lagi jam perkuliahannya dimulai setidaknya masih ada cukup waktu baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Hari ini adalah hari ke 19 di bulan April, musim semi telah tiba setelah selama beberapa bulan Baekhyun harus bertahan melewati musim dingin yang sangat dibencinya, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa ia membenci musim dingin, hanya saja sejak dulu daya tahan tubuhnya kurang bagus dan penyakit 'musimannya' akan kambuh setiap musim dingin

Ya… Baekhyun akan terkena flu jika musim dingin tiba, dan tentu saja itu akan sangat menyiksanya

"BAEKCUTE!" Baekhyun mendengus pelan begitu mendengar namanya di plesetkan, dan hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu

Park Chanyeol…

Senior paling menyebalkan yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Baekhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol dan secepat mungkin melangkahkan kakinya menghindari lelaki itu

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun pendek, usahanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Chanyeol yang tingginya bahkan berada di atas rata-rata. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menarik ransel Baekhyun untuk menghentikannya

"Sombong sekali sih? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu" pinta Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya

Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh karena melewati kelas Chanyeol, seharusnya tadi dia lewat gedung sebelah kalau tau jadinya seperti ini

"Maaf kak, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru" Baekhyun menunduk meminta maaf lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu lagi-lagi menarik ransel Baekhyun seenaknya saja

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu mengambil buku yang dipegang Baekhyun "Ini buku apa?"

"Eh, kak… jangan itu buku yang mau kukembalikan ke perpus hari ini" Baekhyun berusaha merebut buku yang dipegang Chanyeol namun lelaki itu langsung menjauhkan bukunya

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil menatap kedua mata yang menurutnya sangat menarik

Baekhyun sempat ragu lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pinjam ya" lagi-lagi Chanyeol melemparkan senyum bodohnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun mendengus, mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil berulang kali menarik nafas dalam

Lagi lagi Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya kesal

"Oy Baekhyun!" Luhan menepuk pundak sahabatnya diikuti Chen yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Kau kenapa?" Chen yang pertama kali menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang kurang bersahabat

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu berbalik "Aku ke perpus dulu"

"Oy Baek, kau kenapa sih?!" Luhan dan Chen berusaha mengikuti Baekhyun, lalu pada akhirnya lelaki bermata sipit itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap kedua sahabatnya

"Pasti ulah kak Chanyeol lagi?" tebak Luhan pada akhirnya

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, membuat Chen dan Luhan menertawakan ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun

"Kau seperti baru mengenalnya saja, biarkan saja nanti dia bosan sendiri"

Baekhyun berdecih lalu menyerahkan ransel serta buku-bukunya "Tau ah, aku mau ke perpus dulu" iapun berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih menertawakannya di belakang sana

.

.

Pukul 11.30 KST Baekhyun dan Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kelas mereka hari ini dan berencana makan siang di kantin, Luhan memutuskan untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua sedangkan Baekhyun bertugas mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka.

15 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih menunggu Luhan selesai memesan makanan, seperti biasa ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku yang baru saja ia pinjam di perpustakaan tadi pagi. Kantin yang awalnya tidak terlalu ramai tiba-tiba saja menjadi heboh bersamaan dengan tiga lelaki yang baru saja memasuki kantin

Park Chanyeol..

Oh Sehun…

Kim Jongin…

Tiga sekawan yang dijuluki trio bangsat di kampus tersebut. Mereka adalah para lelaki ganteng dan berbakat yang berhasil memikat hati sebagian besar penghuni kampus tersebut.

Park Chanyeol, lelaki berumur 23 tahun yang merupakan mahasiswa tahun ketiga di Fakultas Manajemen Bisnis dengan tinggi 185cm, memiliki suara baritone yang terdengar sexy serta kemampuannya dalam bidang musik dan berolahraga membuatnya menjadi mahasiswa yang berhasil mengharumkan nama kampus tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang friendly dan mudah bergaul semakin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa nyaman berteman dengannya

Oh Sehun, lelaki berusia 23 tahun yang juga merupakan mahasiswa tahun ketiga di Fakultas Arsitektur dengan tinggi 183cm, salah satu mahasiswa yang memiliki nilai akademik diatas rata-rata, memiliki kulit putih susu serta wajah blasteran Canada- Korea. Selain itu ia juga sering mengharumkan nama kampus melalui kompetisi-kompetisi yang ia ikuti, salah satunya pertandingan basket yang ia ikuti bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin

Kim Jongin, merupakan lelaki yang berada setahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol dan Jongin (24 tahun) mahasiswa tahun ketiga di Fakultas Manajemen Bisnis dengan tinggi 182cm. Jika sebelumnya Sehun memiliki kulit seputih susu, Jongin adalah kebalikannya. Kulitnya yang sedikit eksotis bagi ukuran orang Korea pada umumnya seringkali menjadi bahan candaan diantara mereka, oleh karena itu Chanyeol sering memanggil mereka dengan sebutan kopi-susu. Jongin adalah salah satu pelatih dance di Fakultas Seni, dikarenakan kemampuannya dalam dance yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi maka iapun dipercayakan untuk menjadi pelatih disana.

Baekhyun yang melihat ketiga lelaki tersebut langsung berdecak dan bersembunyi dibalik buku yang dibacanya, ia berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadirannya

"BAEKCUTE!"

Baekhyun mengumpat pelan dan merutuki dirinya yang tidak segera melarikan diri dari situ

"Hey Baekcute, aku disini" tanpa berdosa Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sudah ribuan kali melemparkan umpatan-umpatan dibalik buku tersebut

Luhan yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja langsung menendang tulang kering Chanyeol menggunakan ujung sepatunya, berhasil membuat lelaki itu meringis dan melompat-lompat sambil memegang kakinya

"Sudah cukup kau ganggu-ganggu Baekhyun hari ini, pergi sana!" usir Luhan sambil mengusir Chanyeol menggunakan kakinya lalu menaruh makanan yang dipegangnya di atas meja

"Tapi aku kangen padanya, aku ingin melihat Baekcute-ku"

"Namanya Baekhyun bukan Baekcute, ok?! Dan lagi, sejak kapan ia menjadi milikmu hah?!" omel Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang

Chen yang baru saja datang hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat kepada ketiga seniornya, Ini adalah pemandangan biasa baginya, karena bukan hanya sekali Chanyeol akan datang mengganggu makan siang Baekhyun dan selalu saja Luhan akan menjadi pihak yang mengusir Chanyeol dengan cara seperti barusan.

Dengan iseng Chen menarik buku yang ada dihadapannya, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan berusaha merebut buku tersebut

"Ya!"

Chen tertawa lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol "Kak Chanyeol sudah melihatnya, kan?"

"Terima kasih Chen, kau memang yang terbaik" Chanyeol tertawa puas sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, lalu berbalik kembali ke tempat duduknya

"Sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat sambil mendorong tubuh sahabatnya tersebut.

* * *

Note: No comment


End file.
